


Stolen Moments

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little light smut. </p><p>#savehomefires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

Neither is quite sure why they feel the need to make use of the empty house in this way, but Erica has never argued when Will is attentive, she will, of course, put up some token resistance, it keeps him keen, but she never really tries to tease him into it. 

This time they are alone where Erica is working on medicines for the Polish boys. Will smiles and, when she stands, pulls her against him, letting her feel his need for her in his kiss. The two stay in place for a while before Will moves.

They barely make it to the bedroom before Will is naked and working on stripping his wife. The coupling that comes after is softly intense, he needs her and she won’t refuse him. Passion between them grows and yet, he is still careful to care for her needs first.


End file.
